Changed
by Pikabi
Summary: This is a House of Night story that takes place 50 years after Zoey and her friends are fledglings. Zoey is the new High Priestess and a new girl named, Nine, has arrived and has been Marked by Nyx. Can her and her new friends survive the on-coming danger
1. Marked

I woke up with a shriek. My light brown hair laid in a seaweed-like knot on my sweat stained pillow. The nightmare's have gotten worse and I unfortunately remembered all of it. The fire. The screams. The blood. Oh, the blood. That part was new. Red fire. Red blood. Funny how the mind works that way. It all came rushing back to me now. My parents were dead and had stayed dead in the Brickwood cemetery after a car accident. Alabaster and Onyx were their names. Alabaster and Onyx Venetia. I'm Scarlet Venetia. A 16 year old girl living in the small town of Brickwood. I have light brown hair and scarlet eyes to match my name. My body has a few curves and I'm normal height. Normal girl, normal life. Not as simple as that. Lately I've been having strange nightmares. Always the same until tonight. And I've been have coughing fits a lot lately. "I'm gonna be late for school again!" I exclaimed as I glanced at the clock. I'm nothing if not a multi-tasker. So, to prove my point I yanked on a navy Gap sweatshirt, light blue jeans, and brushed my hair. All at the same time. I was just about to leave the room when I slapped my forehead with the heal of my hand. "I forgot the shoes," I said looking down at my bunny slippers. So, I pulled on a pair of Vans and headed out.

The wind was rough on my face today but I managed as I trudged along the path to Brickwood High. I finally reached the school. The old style brick building loomed over me threatening me with promised tests and pop-quizzes. Suddenly I broke up into a series of yaks and coughs. I felt terrible. My head bent over the sidewalk and I fell to the ground. "Scarlet are you ok?" My annoying best friend asked, rushing to my side. "No, I'm not you nitwit!" I managed in between another series of coughs and gags. That was when he appeared. I was the only one who saw him coming. I knew exactly what he was. A messenger for the Vampires. Vampires existed but there not like the stories. No fangs, no flying or transforming, no only coming out at night though the sun hurts them. _Why is he here?_ I asked myself. He was pale and had on a hooded cloak with the black hood pulled over his head. _He looks like he's dead_. I thought. The strange Vampire reached forward and grasped my hand, pulling me up to him. Now I know why he's here. "No, this can't be happening! It can't… I have a life already! Please no!" I struggled. Tears streaked my face and I kept asking for him to have mercy. _He _kept shaking his head as he pulled me closer. "Not the Vampire's Kiss! Please no!" I yelped. Everyone around me was frozen, this was how it always happened. The Vampire leaned in, put his hand on the small of my back and pulled me in so he was breathing on my face. This _would've _been a very romantic scene except for the fact it was a Vampire! The coughing had already stopped. As custom he pulled the hood off his head and I gasped. He was beautiful. He had long black hair, perfect smooth lips, a chiseled chin,and perfect icy blue eyes. The only thing that threw me off was the sapphire crescent moon on the middle of his forehead. Again he leaned in and kissed me. It was wonderful. His smooth lips took control and I just followed. But deep inside I knew what would happen next. Like I had known he bit my lip. Even though Vampires don't have fangs they have very strong teeth. He sucked the red blood from my lip. And my forehead started to hurt like mad. "AHH!" I screamed. The pounding on my head was unbearable. I could have fallen then and there but I had something to say. "Tell my family where I have gone and that I love them." I whispered. And though my voice was barely audible he nodded and I collapsed.

In my head I knew where he would take me. The only place where I can live and transform into a Vampire for if I didn't go there I'd die. I'm a fledgling Vampire now and they can either live or their bodies reject the Change into a Vampire. Fledgling's though have a better chance of survival at a House Of Night. A school for Vampires. Yes, I was scared. No, I didn't have a choice.

The first thing I notice is my head really hurts. Then my senses come back. I'm in a pale white room that smells of medicine. I'm laying under a really itchy and horribly colored nurse blanket. There's a beautiful lady sitting at the edge of my bed. Nyx. _Huh, who's Nyx and why the hell did I just think that? _I asked myself. _Hey! I can't talk! What's is going on? _I roared inside my head. "You can not speak yet, daughter. You are still recovering from the Vampires Kiss." A gentle voice whispered. Nyx. _Are you Nyx?_ I instinctively thought. "Yes, I am. And you are Scarlet." Nyx said in a calming tone. _Yes, but I don't like that name. I want to change it._ I answered. "Oh, but you can. Here at the House of Night you start anew and so you can change your name if you like." Nyx offered. _Yes! I know what I want to change my name to. I want to be… Nine._ I thought bravely. I had never told anyone of my wish for such an exotic name._ "Then you shall be Nine from now on. You are special Nine. You remind me of another Vampire who was special. Her name is Zoey Redbird. She changed the messengers way of changing humans into Vampires to the Kiss. All the humans know of it. I will mark you special but since Zoey was angry with me of making it so noticeable, I will give you a special mark on your neck."_ She murmured softly. Nyx slowly reached out with an ultra-pale hand and touched my neck_. "Now awaken. There is someone I want you to meet. And show only her your mark. She will know what to do." _With that the image of Nyx disappeared and left behind these words._ "I am the Vampire Goddess."_ in the air.

I was suddenly able to talk and move. "Ugh, my head is pounding!" I groaned. I heard the squeak of the door being opened and slowly looked towards the open metal door. A beautiful woman stood there. She had large brown eyes and a filled in crescent on her forehead. Lacy spiral tattoos decorated her face. She wore a Silky red dress that showed her neck and I gasped at what I saw there. A spiral tattoo with intricate ancient letters engraved in them made their way well down past her shoulder. She had a lot of curves and looked like someone had turned on a flashlight inside of her. "Hello, Nine. I'm Zoey Redbird and I will be your mentor."


	2. Friends

"Mentor?" I wondered aloud. A grin slowly took over her face. "All fledglings have a mentor. They teach and help you get over problems be it personal or otherwise." She said. "Oh." I whispered, it seemed the only appropriate response. "Wait, how did you know I changed my name to Nine?" I questioned suspiciously. "Oh, Nyx told me. She also told me you had something to show me. Is that true?" Well, Nyx _did _tell me to tell her but… okay I guess she should know. "Uh, yeah. She told me to show you this," I grumbled as I clumsily pulled of my sweater. I bared my neck and _she _gasped. "Oh, my. Oh, my." Zoey murmured something to herself then held up a mirror to my neck so I could see. Half expecting not being able to see myself I glanced into the mirror and nearly stopped breathing. A choker like tattoo circled my whole neck. _My whole neck!_ It looked like a lace that clasped in the front with this strange image. It was a full moon in the middle with one crescent on the right side and one on the left. Then throughout the whole tattoo was the letter nine in intricate symbols. "Sh-sh-she said it wouldn't by noticeable," I managed. "Well, I guess she… well, I don't really know her intentions." Zoey choked out. Regaining her self control she calmly said, "Let's get you to your dorm, ok? Oh and the rooms are now co-ed so we can't guarantee you'll be with a girl." Oh great. Just what I needed. Not. But I followed her anyway.

We approached a large carved wooden door with a small steel bench next to it. The door creeked open slowly and she led me through to a corridor filled with doorways. Zoey stopped at a door with a nine above it. How appropriate. "Nine, your stuff is already inside so get settled and your roommate will tell you the rules and give you your schedule. Ok?" She asked sincerely. "Huh?" I asked for I had been dozing since we had reached the door. Then I remembered what she had said so I quickly replied, "Oh, uh yeah. Thanks really." I reached for the handle and stepped inside. It really was nice. My fluffy pink comforter had been laid out upon a bed along with my downy feather pillow. A sweater with a strange symbol across the left breast was put on top of the wooden oak dresser. My stuffed animal horse, Mabel, was here also_. I might actually have a good time. _I thought. I turned to thank Zoey but she had left already. "She always does that. Leaves mysteriously." A rough voice said behind me. My body swiveled around to face a cute looking boy. He had sandy blond hair that was down to his chin, a nice chin I guess, a perfect nose, light blue eyes, and a well muscled body which I could tell because he had no shirt on. _Ugh, just my luck. Nine never was my lucky number._ I thought already annoyed. "Ok, if this is gonna work I have a few rules. First, leave the toilet seat down. Next, stay in _your _bed. And final, _do not _get on my nerves." He chuckled and smirked. "Your not the first person to say those things but those people didn't _really _mean it." He mocked sliding closer. "Well, I do!" I said edging away. "Stay on your side of the room, hand me my schedule, and tell me where to go and the rules, ok? Good." He just grinned and extended his hand. "Look, I didn't really mean it. I was just joking." He sounded sincere so I hesitantly shook his hand. "I'm James Night. Son of Erik Night. He's a teacher here. And you are?" He asked looking at me quizzically. "I'm Nine… oh, I didn't choose a last name now that I think 'bout it. Ooh! I know… McKinnon. I'm Nine McKinnon." I grinned like I'd accomplished something big. "Okay so here is your schedule and just behave that's, like, the only rule… except no drinking human blood. Here's a map of the school. So off you go to lunch!" I shivered at the thought of blood. But I was a Vampire. Or at least a fledgling. "Ok, will you walk me there?" I asked suddenly wanting his company. "So you want to be friends? Then show me what your hiding on your neck. Yeah, I can tell your hiding something so show me." He requested. "Uhh… I don't know. I don't think I should show you…" I mumbled. "Aww, come one!" James pleaded. I reluctantly removed my sweater once again and like Zoey he gaped. "You're a Chosen?!" _Huh?_ "A what?" He broke his gaze away from my neck and scanned my face. "A Chosen is the name of a person who's been Marked by Nyx. So far there's only two. You and Zoey." "Oh… ok. Let's go to lunch." I said distracting him from the current conversation. It worked. He was totally caught up in it talking about how he wanted me to meet his friends. I pulled back on my Gap sweater and thought the whole way there. _I'm a Chosen? Is that what I am? Well, at least I'm not alone In this. I got Zoey and James and hopefully all his friends._ We arrived at the Cafeteria. It was like a normal lunch room. The tables were red and there were kids already seated at them. James led me to a table where a mocha colored girl, a white blonde, a brown haired boy, and a brunette girl in okie clothes only she had a red mark. "Nine, this is Taylor Cole." James said pointing to the black girl. "Hey I'm Shaunee Cole's daughter. I like your name. What's your last name?" Taylor asked. "Oh, it's McKinnon." I answered shyly. "Hey no time for talking! I need to introduce Nine here to all of you guys!" James snapped. That quieted all of them up. "This is Britanny Bates." He said pointing to the blonde. Britanny managed a quick wave and whispered, "I'm Erin Bates daughter," She said before James yelled at her. "This is Danny Maslin." He said pointing to the brown haired boy. "He's Damien Maslin's adopted son since Damien doesn't like girls." He said before Danny could. "And this," he said pointing to the brunette in okie clothes. "This is Stevie Rae Johnson. She is still the same after fifty years because she's a red fledgling." He said. "Hey y'all!" She said with a serious okie twang. "Nice to meet 'ya Nine!"


	3. Loren Blake?

_**She's fifty years old? But that can't be. I mean I know this vampyre world is different but it can't be that different….can it? **_**My mind waged it's internal battle as I stuttered, "She.. she…doesn't **_**look**_** fifty…" I managed. James laughed loudly and I blushed in embarrassment. "I just explained that. See how her mark is red instead of blue? Well, that means she's a red fledgling. We call them redglings. And being a redgling means you can't age. She was this age when she became a redgling." He said. "Oh…" I mumbled. Stevie Rae patted me on the back like we had been friends for ages and said, "I know, it takes a while to get used to." Then she turned to the others. "Y'all really should be nicer. Remember when you were just starting to realize what y'all were. She's going through the same thing." Guilt crossed their faces and they all said in unison, "Sorry." and looked down. Seeing their distress and guilt I decided to change the subject. "So, uh what's the food like here?" I asked searching for a topic, and I must say I chose a really lame one. Despite it's lameness it brought them all out of the dumps. "Well, it's excellent. Only the best for the best people." Came a voice from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my seat. Slowly I turned to see a perfect blonde. Okay, seriously how many perfect blonde's are there? The girl held herself with perfect poise. "I am Venus. Named after one of the goddess's of love. My mother is Aphrodite. And you are? Oh, yes of course. You're Nine McKinnon." She looked me up and down then sat right beside me with a plate of delicious looking spaghetti. All my new friends looked on in fear and awe of Venus. "Well, as you already seem to know, I am Nine. I am the daughter of Heath Luck and Julie McKinnon." I answered to her. I heard a sharp intake of breath by someone and turned to see Stevie Rae practically jumping with joy. "You…daughter…..Heath? Luck? Ohmigod!" Was all I could interpret before she sped off, out of the room. "That was odd." Venus said echoing my thoughts. "Yea, it kinda was." Britanny and Taylor said at the same time. Some sort of bell rang in the distance. "Oh, It's time to go. School was actually let out early. Some vamp at the Chicago House Of Night got killed. It was a redgling. Goes by the name Stark." James shrugged. I shuddered at the thought of death. Sensing my disturbance he pulled me away from the group of noisily chattering vamp teens. "Hey, maybe you should go to Nyx's temple and pray or something. It'll make you a lot calmer." He offered. I nodded and followed him outside and past the buildings to a big barn-like building. The front was opened and a statue of…Nyx. I knew I recognized her.. "Thanks for walking me here. I can take it from here." I said more proudly and independent than usual. Seeing I wanted to be left alone he slowly turned around and ran back to the school.**

**I was alone. In theory I was. Nyx was here. I knew it in my soul. All I could hear was my shoes padding on the damp grass as I made my way inside the temple. Four strange candles were lit. One was white. One was brown. One was silver. And the last one intrigued her most. It was red with purple markings like the one's on my neck circling the candle in a spiral. I picked it up slowly and knowing what to do, I placed it in front of Nyx's statue. Then, I looked for a lighter and finally found one, next I lit the candle and started praying. I pray just the way my Daddy had taught me. Tears started building in my eyes. Does my dad know what happened to me? Probably not. One tear escaped from my eye and dripped into the flame. Something magical happened next. Inside my body I felt as if my soul and blood were infusing with my essence. Silently I prayed, **_**Nyx, what just happened? Can you tell me? There was no answer and I wasn't expecting one. But there was a listening silence and a wind that blew in the direction of the outside of the temple so I followed my instinct and ran outside following the air. It led me to an old oak tree that had fallen into the stone wall surrounding the House Of Night. On top of the tree was a man. "So you're the new Chosen? Huh. You'd think they'd send me a boy once in a while." He said. Gradually he climbed down, off the tree. He extended his hand and said, "Hello, I'm Loren Blake."**_


End file.
